Love Heals
by Alera33
Summary: When Katara rejects Aang in favor Zuko, Aang runs off and is whimsically transported to our world. Reader Insert.


**Takes place after the battle with Ozai**

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Hey Aang, can we talk?" Katara asks with an uneasy smile on her face. I nod, walking away from our celebrating friends with a skip in my step, waiting for her to tell me she finally wants to be with me. We step outside and I smile excitedly waiting for Katara to start talking. She looks very awkward as she looks at the ground and rubs her arms, her smile fading._

 _"Aang, I don't know how to say this. . ." She says and my smile slowly drops. "I don't think that we should be together. I should have told you earlier, I've never really had. . . feelings for you. I think I might love someone else." Katara looks inside and her eyes land on Zuko, staring fondly at him as he talks with his grandfather. A small smile graces her tan face. She finally looks back at me and steps forward, raising a hand to put on my arm to comfort me. I immediately raise my hands and step backwards, away from her, the hurt clearly seen on my face._

 _"You never had feelings for me?" I whisper astonished, my hands now clenched at my sides. "After everything we've been through you led me on, made me believe that we could be something. You didn't have the decency to just tell me?" My voice had now raised in volume._

 _Katara then begins to plead with me. "Aang I'm sorry! I meant to tell you, I just -" I cut her off._

 _"No." I walk inside, grab my staff, and turn around to go back outside._

 _"Hey, Aang! Where are you going?" Sokka's grinning face appears beside me as he wraps his arm around my shoulders._

 _"I just want to be alone," I say as I shrug his hand off my shoulder and stalk out the door. I open my staff and take off into the darkening evening sky. Below me I hear someone shout but I keep flying. Tears begin to collect in my eyes as I replay what just happened in my head. 'Why did this happen? Am I not good enough?' Suddenly a black tear appears directly in front of me in the dark cerulean blue sky. I pull up trying to avoid it but my vision fades to black as I tumble through._

 ***Present***

 ***Reader's POV***

' _I need bacon, milk, eggs, bre- Whoa! There's a kid in the alleyway!'_ I think to myself as I listed off the things I needed from the store until I saw the kid in the alley. I walk towards him cautiously, my black purse satchel hitting my side as walk. He was laying on the ground with a orange, tan, and red robe of sort on. Laying next to him was a log piece of wood, around the same height as him. He was not dressed for the cold October air. His body was shivering in his sleep. He looked to be about the same age as me, maybe 16?

"I wonder how you got here…" I mused out loud. The weirdest thing about him was probably the fact that his bald head had a blue arrow going down the middle of it and his hands had blue arrows on them as well. He looked Asian of some sort. Suddenly, he starts moving and finally opens his eyes. They crinkle in confusion, looking at his surroundings in astonishment. I open my mouth to speak to him, but I was pulled back by my bag being tugged on. I turn around to see two men dressed in black, grab my bag and begin to run off with it. As I cry out in alarm, the weirdly dressed Asian runs in front of me, points his stick at the men, and they somehow fly into the wall and get knocked unconscious. My hands fly to my mouth, my eyes widen in disbelief, as i try to comprehend what just happened.

"Who are you?" I ask the boy who is now standing in front of me after retrieving my bag from the two men. He hands me my bag then speaks,

"Hi, I'm Aang!" he says very enthusiastically while giving a very cute closed eye smile.

"Um...Hi Aang, I'm (Name)," I say still very astonished. "How did you do that?"

"What do you mean?" Aang asks his eyebrows crinkling together in confusion.

"You threw those two guys into a wall without touching them!" I say very exasperated as I point at the two men.

"Oh, you mean airbending!" He said.

After that he explains to me about airbending and the like while being very confused that I didn't know what that is. In turn, I explain to how bending does not exist here.

"What do you mean bending doesn't exist here? Where am I?" He asks, looking like he is about to have a mental breakdown.

"You're in the United States. If you want more exact then we're in New York City." Aang looks very worried, his face is in his hands. "Look, why don't you come back to my place? I'll make you a hot cocoa, get you warmed up, and then we can figure everything out. Ok Aang?" I step close to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on," I grab his hand and pull him along to my apartment.

After getting there, and getting Aang hot chocolate, we figure out that he was somehow magically transported here through a portal and had no way to get home.

"Don't worry!" I beamed at him. "You can stay with me and I'll help you look for a way home!"

"Really?" Aang asked, a smile on his face. I give him a nod, smiling brightly.

-Time skip-

Two months have passed and already the search for a way home for Aang was futile. We looked everywhere but we've had no luck. But, in between Aang and I have gotten much closer. I think I may have started having...feelings for him. The only thing is I know I shouldn't get attached because he is so set on going home.

"(Name)!" Aang yells as he runs up to me in the grocery store. "I saw people sliding around on ice can we do that too?!" I laugh at his childish behavior as he bounces up and down, waiting for my response.

"Yes we can and it's called ice skating," I say as I grin at him. "When do you want to go?"

"Right now!" I stare at him knowing we need to go shopping, but he was giving me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist. I sigh and say,

"Fine." Aang jumps into the air with a shout. He grabs my hand out of habit as we walk and a blush dusts my cheeks.

When we get there, I pay for our tickets and then show Aang how to lace up the skates.

"Let's go!" He yells as he grabs my hand and pulls me along.

"Wait! Aang! Don't run out on the ice!" I watch as he did not heed my words. After letting go of my he ran onto the ice, immediately his feet went out from under him, and he fell flat on his back.

"Bwahahahah!" I laugh at him as he glares at me from his spot on the ground. "You should have listened to me. Here, grab my hand." I step out on the ice and I grab his hand, pulling him up. "Now, push out with one foot then the other. Yeah you got it!" As I thought he was a natural on the ice (when he listened to me). We skate for an hour or two, talking and laughing the entire time, each of us stumbling from time to time and falling.

"Are you ready to go home?" I ask, Aang nods. We make our way to the entrance when suddenly I pitch forward, my skate catching on the ice. I close my eyes, arms forward, waiting for the sting of the ice on my skin. I feel hands grab my waist and twist me around so that I fall on something hard but soft at the same time. I open my eyes to see Aang's face right in front of mine, our noses brushing.

"I-"

"Um-" We both stutter our faces bright red.

"We should probably go home," Aang whispers, his eyes flick down to my lips.

"Yeah," I whisper back, fully focused on him.

Aang's hands tighten on my waist as brings his head forward and brushes his lips against mine. Before anything else could happen, a buzzer goes off signaling that our time was up. We walk somewhat awkwardly back to my apartment. Once inside I sit on the couch and think about how hurt I was going to be when he leaves back to his world. I feel the couch dip as Aang sits next to me. I lean forward so that my hair somewhat covers my face.

"So, do you want to go search for someway home for you tomorrow?" I whisper.

"(Name), look at me," Aang grabs me and pulls me onto his lap. "I don't need to search for my home because I've already found it." I grin and he pulls me forward gently pressing a kiss to my forehead, then to my lips, before he tucks me into his side. We sit there basking in the presence of each other.

-Timeskip-

-1 Year-

I groan, feeling the hard ground underneath me. I look around and see Aang beside me. Shaking him awake I ask, "Aang, where are we?" He looks around in confusion, then his jaw drops in realization.

"(Name)," he says looking at me with a grin. "This is my home."


End file.
